


𝐘𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐇𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐑𝐈𝐂𝐀𝐋 𝐅𝐈𝐆𝐔𝐑𝐄𝐒

by doffy_chan



Category: Historical figures - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Yandere, Yandere x Reader, yandere historical figures, yandere historical figures x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doffy_chan/pseuds/doffy_chan
Summary: ┊ 𝗢𝗛 𝗛𝗢𝗪 𝗧𝗜𝗠𝗘 𝗙𝗟𝗜𝗘𝗦!Request are temporarily open, feel free to request anything you want but please follow the rules!🦋[REQUEST OPEN]
Comments: 26
Kudos: 13





	1. 𝐑𝐔𝐋𝐄𝐒

WARNING: I'm still not really sure about this so there might be a chance that I will delete this but I hope I don't.

Everything you need to know:  


-I will not make historical figure x historical figure.

-(Y/n) will be female (sorry :/ but I only do female (Y/n) for now).

-Maybe I will do NSFW.

-you can request scenarios, headcanons or other things.

-Please mention what type of scenario/headcanon you want (ex: fluff), otherwise I will make how I want.

-I'm sorry if I end up writing cringe shit.

-And if I take a while to update I'm very sorry, it's probably because I'm gathering information about the person requested.

-Maybe I will make some chapters without being requested.

-You can request whatever historical figure you want and if I can't do the historical figure you want I will tell you.


	2. Requests are open!

You can request but please follow the rules


End file.
